


see you again

by MiriRainbowitz



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Afterlife, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriRainbowitz/pseuds/MiriRainbowitz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am so tired. It is so long. I want to see Hamilton." - Elizabeth Schuyler Hamilton</p>
            </blockquote>





	see you again

**Author's Note:**

> As always, El is a wonderful person and a horrible enabler

Another day – the sun rises, and Eliza is so tired. She eats lunch, she sits in the parlor, she eats dinner, and through the whole day, she misses Alexander. 

She’s been doing this particular dance for the last few years, but it’s been so long since she’s seen her husband. You’d think the wound from Hamilton’s death would have healed by now, but it still feels just as raw as when he’d breathed his last, in front of her and Angelica’s eyes.

She goes to sleep.

When she wakes up, everything has changed.

She is not in her bedroom – well, not the bedroom of the house in Washington, DC, that she shares with her daughter. She’s in the bedroom in the Grange, in the bed she’d shared with Alexander, and she feels _different_ – lighter, she thinks. Happier.

There’s more energy in her, and an itch to move, so she gets up and walks outside. The house, as she passes through it, has a bit of a blurry, dream-like quality, and when she exits the house, the outside world feels the same. Everything is not quite distinct, but there’s an underlying sense of peace that surrounds her.

She’s still marveling at the surroundings when she hears a familiar voice say “Hey”, and she whirls around and gasps. Alexander is standing a few feet away from her, looking just as he did when he died, but also somehow looking like the young, handsome Colonel she’d fallen at first sight for. He’s looking at her a bit bashfully, but his smile is still wide and welcoming.

“Alexander!” Eliza exclaims, throwing herself at him and pulling him to her tightly. Unlike everything here, he feels quite real, the same height and warmth and smell and presence that he’d had in life.

They cling to each other in silence for – some time, Eliza isn’t sure how long – before Alexander (typically) breaks it. “It’s good to see you again,” he says, and Eliza squeezes him tighter for a second, because it’s been too _damn_ long since she’s been able to be near Alexander.

“Oh, this is the loveliest dream I’ve ever had,” Eliza murmurs, and Alexander stiffens slightly, then pulls away, so she’s looking up into his slightly concerned face. “What is it?”

“Eliza…” Alexander trails off, seemingly at a loss for words. “This isn’t a dream.”

“Of course it is,” Eliza replies. “You’re here.” 

Alexander smiles at that, but it turns slightly sad before he says, “Look down.”

Eliza does look down, and realizes the ground she’s standing on is almost nonexistent, a vague reflection in glass, and she sees – is that her body?

She’s looking at herself, lying on her bed – the one in the house in Washington DC. Elizabeth is there, but instead of reading her a book or helping her out of bed, she’s bent over Eliza’s body, shoulders shaking.

Eliza can’t help but let out a gasp as the realization strikes her. “Alexander, is this – Heaven?”

Alexander hesitates. “George calls it that, but I prefer to call it the afterlife. If it is Heaven, I cannot understand how someone like Thomas Jefferson is also here.” He injects such scorn into Jefferson’s name that Eliza snorts.

“I beg to differ,” Eliza replies, and Alexander arches his eyebrows in reply. “You’re here, after all.”

Alexander stares intently at her for a few seconds, before leaning down to kiss her, and _oh_ , it feels as exhilarating as the first time they kissed. When they pull away, Alexander seems to have settled on an age- his early thirties, still relatively young and handsome and full of his particular brand of energy. Eliza thinks she probably looks the same.

“Let’s go,” Alexander says, taking her hand. “Philip can’t wait to see you again, too. And George and Martha said they’d throw a party when you came, and…”


End file.
